Can I Tell Her?
by miissnoname
Summary: Lucas and Riley have been best friends for years. Lucas has feelings for Riley, but can he bring himself to tell her? two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

This is a one-shot based on the song Thoughts by Michael Carreon  
Sorry if it seems a little rushed towards the end. I wrote it in my two hour time gap between classes, and I started to run out of time.

* * *

Riley have been friends for years. I met her when I moved to New York in the 7th grade, and now we're seniors in high school. She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I dream about her practically every night. She has the kindest heart; always making sure everyone around her is taken care of. She is the goofiest person I know; she always makes me laugh. The type of laughing that you let out that embarrassing snot.

I'm lost in my thoughts of Riley when I hear a familiar voice and it pulls me out.

 **"** **Huckleberry?" I turn around and Maya is standing in front of me. "Were you daydreaming about Riley again?"  
** **"** **W-w-what?" I stutter out. "I don't know what you're talking about Maya."  
** **"** **Sure you don't Huckleberry. When are you and Riley finally going to stop being stupid and just confess your love to each other? I mean you guys steal glances-"  
** **"** **We are just friends." I stopped her.  
** **"** **You and Cotton Candy Face are way more the friends." Zay walks up to me and Maya from the other end of the high school hallway and intertwines his fingers with Maya's. "You're always staring at the back of her-"  
** **"** **Okay that's enough Zay."**

We stand by the lockers a few more minutes talking before a certain someone comes and joys us. Riley. My Riley. I want to call her mine. "Lucas!" She speaks loudly and hugs me.

 **"** **We'll just leave you two alone." Maya says walking away while pulling Zay with her.**

I pull away and lock eyes with Riley. She has beautiful brown eyes. She has sadness written all over her face. "Lucas, you were right about Evan." Evan, the guy that Riley was currently talking to. They weren't together, but the were working towards it. My heart drops to my stomach just thinking about.

 **"** **What happened Riles?"  
** **"** **Nothing, just the fact that he was talking to me along with two other girls. Basically telling us all the same things." I had told her to watch out for him because of the things that I heard about him. That he is a player and only ever wants one thing from a girl. Riley deserved better. "At least I found out now, rather than later. I am a little hurt. I had really started liking him." There goes my heart.**

I wrap my arms around her and pull her into a hug. I breath in her strawberry scented shampoo, my favorite. " You'll be okay Riley. I'm here for you."

 **"** **Thank you Lucas. This weekend if it's okay can you come over and keep me company. I would ask Maya, but she is going away with Zay and his family for the weekend. So, I need you. I need my best friend." She looks at me and I can see her eyes pleading with me.  
** **"** **Of course Riley." I pull her in even tighter. "I'd do anything for you." I say quietly.  
** **"** **YAY! We can have a movie marathon with lots of junk food. I have four days to play the perfect list of movies to watch. I can take both days right? Saturday and Sunday you are mine?"**

Did she just say I'm hers? She did. "Hello? Lucas?" She says waving a hand in front of my face.

 **"** **Yes I'm all yours this weekend. You need me and I'm there."  
** **"** **Thank you! You are the best you know that?"  
** **"** **So I've been told." It makes her laugh and it's music to my ears.**

* * *

The week dragged on probably because I'm excited for this weekend. Riley and I have been talking all week about what what movies we are going to watch and what snacks we are going to eat. She gushes over her favorite red gummy bears. Those are her absolute favorite. Maya and Zay are throwing in their comments the two of us being alone together and anything can happen. Why did Farkle and Smackle have to go away on the foreign exchange student program. They would have stopped it. Who am I kidding? They would have added onto it.

 **I get Riley all to myself, what more could I ask for. That gorgeous girl and me it's a dream come true. Literally. I have dreams where we lay around all day together watching movies talking. Although in my dream cuddling and a couple of stolen kisses are involved. A guy can dream. I want to tell her how I feel, but what if she doesn't feel the same? I rather have her in my life as my best friend than not in it at all. I need Riley Matthews in my life.**

It's Thursday now just one more day. The final bell rings for the day. I gather my english book and notebooks and walk out of class. When I get to my locker the beautiful brunette is there waiting for me. My heart starts to speed up. I get nervous whenever she is around me. It's only gotten stronger the effects she has on me as we've gotten older.

 **"** **Hey Lucas. I was wondering if maybe we can start our weekend tomorrow after school since it's Friday. My list of movies turned out to be longer than I had anticipated."  
** **"** **Yeah we can do that." More time with Riley, better for me.  
** **"** **Perfect! Can't wait!" She hugs me before she skips off down the hall. Yes, skip and it's adorable.**

* * *

It's ten o'clock and I can't sleep. I am way too excited for tomorrow for sleep. I get out of bed and go down to the kitchen to get a cup of cold water.

 ** _Just relax Lucas. You hang out with Riley all the time. Yes but not like this. This is different. Why is this different? If something was suppose to happen it would have happened, right? I can't tell her I love her. What did I just say love? Yes I did. I LOVE RILEY MATTHEWS._**

 **"** **Honey?" My momma's voice gets my attention.  
** **"** **Oh hey momma. I was just getting some water." I say showing her my glass of water.  
** **"** **Do you want to talk about what you were just thinking about? Well should I say who you were just thinking about. Heck who you are always thinking about."  
I stare at her how did she know? "Momma I don't know what you're talking about?"  
** **"** **Okay boy. Come sit down." She pats the stool next to her. I saunter over and sit.**

 **"** **This is about Riley isn't it?" I look at her. "Yes I know. I also know that you are probably up right now because you can't sleep because you are excitement running through you along with nerves. I see the way you look at her, but I also see the way she looks at you. Do you love her?" I don't say thing. "You can talk to me honey."**

 **"** **Momma, I'm in love with her. I know she's the one for me. The way I feel about her can never be explained. The sound of her voice can turn any frown on my face into a smile to an instant. She's constantly on my mind. I'm scared momma. I want to tell her, but what if she doesn't feel the same way. What if I tell her and it scares her off? Then I lose Riley. I can't risk it. I won't. I love her momma. I don't ever want to be without her."**

 **"** **Oh, Lucas. That girl loves you. She steals glances at you whenever she is over. Her eyes beam with light when you are around her. The way she has spoken to me about you is a girl in love." Riley talks to my mom about me?  
** **"** **What does Riley say about me?" I ask.  
** **"** **Just really sweet things. Tell her Lucas. You guys have built a beautiful friendship because of that it will lead to an amazing love. Don't lose your chance." She gets up from her stool. "Get some rest honey. You have an exciting weekend ahead of you." She kisses my forehead, "Goodnight."  
** **"** **Goodnight momma."**

Can I tell Riley I love her? I want to. I want to really bad.

* * *

School goes by fast today faster than what I would have liked. Which I know makes no sense because you would think I would want today to go by fast so I can be with her, but I'm scared. Do I tell her? I don't want to ruin what me and Riley have going on.

I pull out my phone and call the only person I know who can possibly help me. It rings and rings and finally I hear a voice.

 **"** **Hey Lucas. What's going on?" Farkle ask.  
** **"** **I need help. Like real help. I'm going to be with Riley all weekend. I know we've hung out before, but this time feels different and I don't know why."  
** **"** **Probably because you love her, and you've finally brought yourself to realize it." Did he say that? How does he know?  
** **"** **How do you know?"  
** **"** **Lucas, it would take an idiot not to see how you feel. As for me knowing you barely realized it. Zay says you've been acting nervous about your weekend with Riley. So I kind of put the piece together."  
** **"** **Riley doesn't see it. So does that make her an idiot?" I say maybe a little too harshly.  
** **"** **No she isn't an idiot. She is just scared. Riley is blind to things that scared her, and I think she is scared because she feels the same way about you."  
** **"** **W-What?" I manage to let out.  
** **"** **Lucas, Riley loves you. You don't see it because you don't think someone as amazing as her can love you. She does though. I just know."  
** **"** **How?" I need to know if she really does love me before I risk losing her.  
** **"** **I just do. Tell her. You two need to be together. You two are meant for each other. I have to go. We are going site seeing. Tell her. Bye." Before I can beg how he knows he hangs up. Does she really feel the same? Can Riley Matthews really love me, Lucas Friar?**

* * *

 **"** **Okay so we can start with the Harry Potter movies." Riley says looking at me as we enter her apartment. "And yes we are watching all of them. Maybe not in order though. I like to watch them backwards."  
** **"** **Whatever you want Riley." She grabs my things out of my arms and walks to her room to put mine and her school bag away.**

 **"** **You know I could have done that myself right." I tell her as she walks back into the living room.  
** **"** **Yeah I know, but I did it." She sticks her tongue at me and I laugh. She is completely and utterly adorable, and she doesn't even realize it.**

She doesn't waste anytime putting in the Harry Potter movies. "So I guess we are going in order then?" I ask seeing she put in the first one.

 **"** **You know I have decided yet." She lets out a light laugh. "I'll see how I feel after we finish this one."  
** **"** **Well okay then."**

She goes to the kitchen to pop the popcorn. She is so beautiful, I want to tell her. Maybe then she can be mine. I walk over to the kitchen, "Do you need any help?" I ask her.

 **"** **If you want to get the drinks from the fridge that would be lovely. I got the rest."  
I get the drink and walk over to the couch and plopped down. I place the two Dr. Pepper cans on top of the coffee table in front of me.**

 **"** **So I have popcorn and chocolate for you," she hands me a big bowl. "And my red gummies that I had to order for me."  
** **"** **So let's press play and let the movie marathon begin." I say and it makes her laugh. I did that I made her laugh.**

I love watching how lost she gets into the Harry Potter movies. It's cute and mesmerizing to watch. Before I know it the first one ends and she's getting off the couch and putting in a new Harry Potter movie. The screen comes on and it reads Harry Potter and the

 **Deathly Hallows: Part 1.**

 **"** **So I guess we aren't going in order then." I laugh.  
** **"** **No we are not. This one was just calling out to me to watch next, so I had to. I hope you don't mind."  
** **"** **Like I said early it's whatever you want." She presses play and sits right next to me. Closer than what she was sitting before.**

This one makes her sad because this is the one where Dobby dies. Heck it makes me sad. The first time I watched it a tear escaped from my eye.

Riley starts to get more comfortable and more lost into the movie. Ahalf through the movie she lays her head down on my lap and I run my fingers through her hair.

 **"** **That feels good. If you keep doing that you are going to put me to sleep." She says laughing lightly.  
** **"** **Oh if that is the case. I'm not going to stop then I'll be out of the torture." I joke. She laughs and my stomach gets butterflies.**

The death scene is coming up and I see Riley clur herself into a ball. She's going to cry. I know Riley. I keep running my fingers through her hair and each time I can smell her strawberry shampoo. It smells nice. I can breath this in all day.

The death scene happens and I can hear her sniffle. Soon the movie ends "Riles you okay down there?" I joke putting my head down to look at her.

 **"** **I'm fine. It just gets to me everytime."  
** **"** **You are to cute." I let slip out, but I see a blush wash over her face. She laughs and nudges me.  
** **"** **Come on, we can take a break. I went and bought things to make a pizza. You hungry?"  
** **"** **The real question when am I not hungry?" I laugh and she laughs harder. Music that's all I'm hearing.**

In the middle of making the pizza, Mr. Matthews walks in and behind runs Auggie with two of his friends.

 **"** **Hello Lucas."  
** **"** **Hello Sir."  
** **"** **Riley, you and Lucas are going to have to finish your movie marathon for today in your room."  
** **"** **What why?" Riley questions.  
** **"** **Auggie is going to have a sleepover out here in the living room, so that pushes you and Lucas out." Mr. Matthews laugh.  
** **"** **Fine, but I'm closing the door." Riley says a little sassy that's cute.  
** **"** **Go ahead. If Cha Chi here was going to try something he would have done it by now." He's right. It's been years. Mr. Matthews use to chase me out of her room, now he is letting her close the door with me inside. Maybe Riley doesn't feel the finish making out pizza and after it's cooked we take it to Riley's room to eat.**

* * *

We sit in silence at her bay window eating, but it isn't uncomfortable silence. It's a nice silence. I can get use to this. You know being with Riley like this.

"Sorry about my dad." She says breaking the silence.  
"Don't be. I know he was just joking."  
"Yeah." She almost looks dare I say disappointed.

We finish our pizza and Riley takes our dishes back to the kitchen. I get up from the bay window and walk over to her bed. I take off my shoes before I lay down on the left side since the right is hers.

"So I see that you just made yourself comfortable." She laughs walking into the room.  
"I have to get comfortable. I have to sit through five more Harry Potter movies. The torture."  
"Oh stop it. You enjoy them."  
"If I get to spend time with you, then I guess I do." Maybe if I keep saying sweet things she'll notice that I see her move than a friend.  
"Chambers of Secrets next."  
"Oh you really are just picking the ones that are calling out to you, aren't you." Again she laughs and nods her head. I feel like I have heard nothing but her laughter today. I don't mind at all.

She comes and lays down next to me and cuddles in close to me. "Sorry, I didn't-"  
"It's okay." I stop her and pull her closer to me.  
"This is nice."  
"Yes it is."

We watch the next two Harry Potter movies like that. He in my arms. I love it. I have to stop myself from leaning in to give her kisses on top of her head. She is amazing. I should tell her right now how I feel. Tell her I love her. That I'm in love with her.

"Hey Riley." I say. You can hear the nerves in my voice.  
"Yeah?" She looks at me with her big brown eyes. I almost get lost in them. Say it now. Just say I love you, Riley.  
"I, uhm, I," she keeps looking at me, "I'm really happy I get to spend this weekend with you. That it's just going to be the two of us."  
She smiles the biggest smile I've seen her smile. "Me too Lucas."

I wanted to tell her how I felt. It would have been the perfect time, but I couldn't. I can't risk losing her and never talking to her if she didn't feel the same. I can't. I rather her be my best friend for the rest of my life, than nothing at all. For now, my feelings stay to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to do a second part to this. Hopeful it's good.

This weekend with Riley was amazing. I wish I was had the courage to tell her that I love her. Maybe she feels the same. Throughout, the weekend there were signs that I thought maybe she did. I still can't risk it.

So, here I am in our school hallway waiting to see her walk down the hall. I need to get a glimpse of that beautiful smile. I get lost in thought and before I know it someone is nudge me in my side.

"Hey Huckleberry. How was your weekend with Riley? Did you confess your love to her?" Maya teases me.

"Maya, stop. We just hung out. We are friends." I say a little agitated.

"Woah, calm down." I hear Farkle say. "She was just kidding, but serious. You guys need to just need to be honest with each other. You love her, she loves you."  
"Are we talking about Lucas here and Cotton Candy Face?" Zay says walking over to Maya and intertwining their fingers.

"Can we stop talking about me and Riley please? Someone can hear you guys."

I hear laughter come from all of them. Why is this so funny to them. "You realize everyone knows how you and Riley feel. You both think you guys are good at hiding it, but you aren't. Like I said Riley loves you. You love her. Stop lying to everyone and just admit." Farkle says with a little bit of seriousness in his voice.

"Fine, okay. You guys are right. I have feelings for Riley, but can we not tell her. I'll tell her when I'm ready, and I don't even know if she feels anything for me." Again they all start laughing. Why is this funny to them. It isn't funny at all.

"Hey guys, what's so funny?" I hear the only voice that can make me nervous.  
"Nothing, just making fun of Huckleberry here."  
"Maya, that isn't nice." She turns her attention to me and gives me a smile that makes my heart race. "Lucas, I had a lot of fun this weekend. Maybe we can do it again."  
"I'd really like that." For a second we get lost into each other's eyes, that is until the bell rings.

* * *

The rest of the day goes on and of course Riley is all I can think about. Was she really serious about us hanging out again, just us. It probably won't be. Maya, Zay, Farkle, and Smackle will probably join us. They'll push me to tell Riley, but I won't.

We all meet at Topanga's to do our homework the way we've always done since middle school. We are in our final year of high school, and we are still meeting here to do homework.

Zay and I walk to the counter to get the group smoothies. While we wait Zay asks, "So, how was your weekend with Sunshine?"

"It was amazing man. She is amazing. There were so many times I just wanted to tell her the truth, but I couldn't."

"All you need is twenty seconds of ridiculous amount of courage. Just twenty seconds to not care how big of a fool you'll make of yourself. Great things will come from it." If only I can find those twenty seconds. We grab the smoothies from the counter and take them back to the group.

"I was thinking this weekend we can have a movie night at my house. My parents are going to Philadelphia to visit my grandparents and taking Auggie with them. I was going to stay behind and catch up on some homework. What do you guys say, movie night my house?" Riley asks the group.

"My beloved and I have plans for the weekend." Smackle chimes in.

"I'm meeting her parents this weekend." Farkle says a little too nervous.

"Peaches, Zay? You guys going to come?" How come she didn't ask me if I was going to go? Does she not want me there? There I go over thinking everything.

"Yeah we are there."

"I go where she goes." Zay says wrapping his arm around Maya's shoulder.

"Lucas?" Riley turns my attention to me. There goes my heart. I can feel it beating it faster.

"Y-y-yeah of course I'll uh be there. I wouldn't miss it." She smiles at me. A big Riley smile and it's a smile I can stare at all day. The things this girl can do to me.

* * *

Another weekend spent with Riley, granted Zay and Maya are going to be there. At least I'll be there with Riley. It's Friday and it's the end of the school day. Tomorrow is when we all go to Riley's and I am beyond excited. I know I'm not going to tell her. I haven't found my twenty seconds of courage yet. I'm waiting for the time to come. I need to find the courage because I know something great will happen between me and Riley.

Zay came with me to my house, while Maya went home with Riley. It's been hard to lately to separate Zay and Maya since they started dated. I couldn't be happier for them. My best friend is happy with an amazing girl. I'm just glad it isn't Riley. At one point, I thought Zay might have feelings for Riley. Thank goodness he didn't. I don't know what I would have done if he did.

Anyways, I need some time with just Zay. Guy time. Majority of time is spent in my room playing video games because what else are we going to do. The only time we stop is when went downstairs to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"You excited about going to Riley's tomorrow night?" Zay smirks at me.

"You know I am. Is that even a question."

"Just tell her how you feel man. Find the courage inside and just tell her."

"You sound like my mom."  
"Who sounds like me?" my mom ask walking into the kitchen. "Oh, Zay. Why am I not surprise." My mom walks over to Zay and gives him a hug. "Hey Linda." Zay says.

"So why do you sound like me Zay?" Zay looks at me and at my mom not sure whether to say something or not. What now he doesn't have anything to say. "Someone going to answer me?" My mom looks from me to Zay.

"Well I was just telling Lucas here to find so courage, so-"

"So he can tell Riley how he feels." my mom cuts him off. "Yeah I tell him that girl loves him too."  
"Right?" Zay says with a smirk.

"Anyways, enough of that. Momma tomorrow is it okay if I go to Riley's for a movie night? Zay and Maya are going to be there too."  
"Yeah that's okay. I'm going to head up stairs. Long day at work. Goodnight, honey. Goodnight, Zay."  
"Goodnight, Momma." I walk over to her and kiss her cheek.

"Goodnight, Linda."

Zay waits for my mom to walk upstairs before saying anything. "Your mom knows about how you feel for Riley?" he asks shocked. "Did you tell her?"

"I didn't need to. She guessed it, plus, I told her. Moms know all apparently."

"You were always a momma's boy." he snickers.

"What can I say? I love my momma." I laugh. "C'mon let's go play call of duty and I'll show how it's done."

* * *

I can't sleep tonight. It's like last time. I was too excited to sleep. I can feel the nerves building inside my stomach. I want Riley to be mine more than anything, but I'm still not sure if she feels the same. Yes there are times that I think she feels the same, but I'm not going to do anything until I know for sure. I can't risk making her uncomfortable around me if she doesn't feel the same. God, I hope she does.

Riley is the most beautiful person I have ever seen. Inside and out. She is just amazing. I just, I love her. I love Riley Matthews. Everyone seems to know that though, so it's nothing new. One day, I can only hope, I can be lucky enough to call her mine.

* * *

The next day times drags on. It always happens. When you want time to go by fast, so instead, it goes by extra slow. Zay went home in the morning to shower and what not. We were just going to meet at Riley's. I'm pretty sure Maya is just going to stay there anyways.

I try to past time anyway I can. I play video games. I pick up my guitar and practice a little. I'm kind of happy Pappy Joe pushed me to play when I was younger because now I love to play. I wrote a few songs about Riley of course. Songs she'll probably never hear. My favorite is called the beautiful believer. It isn't about my feelings about her, it is solely about her and how she is. That's what makes it my favorite.

 _She doesn't see the beauty in herself,_

 _but she sees the beauty all around_

 _She believes in the impossible,_

 _when everything is telling her to stop_

 _She sees the good in everything,_

 _even though she knows that evil exist_

 _She has brown eyes that shine so bright_

 _She has brown hair that flows like a waterfall_

 _She has a smile that can melt the coldest of hearts_

 _and she has a heart that could never hold any hate_

 _The day that she stops seeing the beauty in life_

 _is the day that everyone should be scared_

 _I don't know what I would do if she ever stops believing_

 _If that day ever comes,_

 _I would know that the end was near_

 _The day when all she sees is the madness in the world_

 _is the day I no longer have hope for mankind_

 _She can make anybody see the beauty in the little things_

 _She can turn the unbelievers into believers_

 _She can show anybody the light amongst the darkness_

 _She is one of kind, no one can compare_

 _She has brown eyes that shine so bright_

 _She has brown hair that flows like a waterfall_

 _She has a smile that can melt the coldest of hearts_

 _and she has a heart that could never hold any hate_

 _Anybody who has been lucky enough to meet her_

 _must have done something good in a past life_

 _Keep her close in your life_

 _Because I can promise you'll be in for a real ride_

* * *

I must have practiced longer than I thought because before I knew it I'm getting ready to leave. I waste no time. I hurriedly take a shower and get dressed and I'm headed out the door.

The walk to Riley's I try to get my thoughts in line. Whenever I'm around her, I have to make sure I don't let an I love you slip. I've had to stop myself a couple of times. Sometimes I wish I hadn't because then she would know.

I get lost in thought and soon I'm standing in front of Riley's apartment building. "Hey!" I turn around and see Zay jogging across the street.

"Sup." I say a little too nervous.

"Dude, chill out. You hung out with her last weekend just the two of you guys. This time me and Maya are going to be there. I would think you would be less nervous." He's right. He pats me on my back, "Let's go in."

* * *

We walk into Riley's apartment, and I see a sense of worry on her face. Oh, no what's wrong?

"I made the mistake of letting Maya pick the movie, so we are stuck watching a scary movie." Riley says, now I know what's wrong. She absolutely hates anything scary. Fear is written all over her face.

"Riles, it won't be so bad. You have Huckleberry here to protect you." Maya teases, and I see Riley blush.

"I'll go pop the popcorn," Riley says walking to the kitchen. "Maya put the movie in and get it started."

I follow Riley into the kitchen, "Do you need any help?" She jumps a little, I must have startled her. "The movie hasn't even started yet, and you are already jumpy." She lets out a light chuckle.

"Yeah, sorry. Uh yeah, if you want to get drinks from the fridge."

* * *

"What movie are we watching anyways?" I asks taking a seat on the couch. Maya gets a little evil grin.

"The Gallows," she says in a sinister like whisper.

"Isn't that based on a true story?" Zay question.

"WHAT?!" Riley exclaimed. "It's based on a true story. That makes it worst. I can't watch this movie!"  
"Hey, don't worry. I'll be here. You aren't alone." I wrap my arm around Riley's shoulder and pull her closer to me. Again I see her blush. Maybe, just maybe she feels something for me.

"Okay, Peaches press play. Let's get this over with."

As soon as the movie starts, Riley pulls her knees to her chest. She really hates scary movies. She's only putting herself through this right now because it's what Maya wants. I look over at Zay and Maya, and Maya has her head laying on should with her arm draped across him. I see his grip around Maya's shoulder tighten. He really loves her. I don't think he has outright said it to her or even out loud, I just know he does. I'll even go as far as saying I think Maya loves Zay. I think they are perfect for each other.

I turn my attention to Riley. God, she is beautiful even in sweatpants and a t-shirt with her hair in a messy bun. She is just stunning. Something must have happened in the movie because Riley grabs onto my arm and is holding on for dear life. I must have missed it. Most of the time I watch her reaction to the movie.

"Sorry." Riley says looking down at my arm where she is still holding on.

"It's okay. I told I would protect you." It's dark, but I can still see the blush that creeps into her cheeks. The blush that she tries to hide.

The movie is coming to an end when Maya's phone rings and scares all of us.

 _Hello._

 _Yeah, I'm here at Riles._

 _Right now?_

 _Okay. I'll be home in a bit._

 _I love you too._

"So, that was my mom. Her and Shawn want me home." I see Riley make a face.

"WHAT?! But you said you could spend the night! That is the only reason I even agreed to watch this movie!" Riley starts to panic and before I know it my mouth is moving.

"I can spend the night. I'll say I'm spending the night at Zay's. I'll sleep here on the couch." She looks at me and before she can saying Maya is answering for her.

"See it all works out. Zay work me home?" Maya looks at Zay.

"Of course, Sugar. See you guys later."

"Bye honey." Maya grabs Riley and pulls her into a hug. I can see it all over Riley's face that she is mad. "Oh c'mon, don't be mad at me." Maya pouts at her, and Riley lets out a little laugh.

"I'll see you tomorrow Peaches. You are lucky Lucas is staying here or else I would be mad." Is she happy I'm staying the night? I mean of course she is relieved that I'm here because she doesn't have to be alone after watching a scary movie. We all say bye to each other and soon it's just me and Riley.

* * *

We spend hours talking and when I decide to finally check the time it's already 2 in the morning. Woah, where did the time go? Talking to Riley. I always lose track of time when I'm with her.

"Is it really 2 in the morning?" She asks finally looking at the clock herself.

"Yeah. I guess it is." I already knew that.

"I should probably go to my room and go to sleep." She is a little hesitant to get up. Does she not want to leave?

"It is late? Are you going to be okay alone in your room? Not too scared?" I tease her a little.

"Uh maybe a little," she looks down at her hands fidgeting with her fingers. "Do you m-m-maybe want to sleep in m-my room?" Did she really ask me that? She did! Oh my god! "I mean you don't have to. Sorry I shouldn't have asked."

"NO!" I exclaimed. "Sorry, that was loud wasn't it?" She laughs and nods her head. "I'll sleep in your room. You know, so you aren't scared." I can feel the nerves and butterflies, a mixture of both, rattle in my stomach as I follow her to her room.

Why is this such a big deal? I've slept in her room before. Even on her bed with her, with the door close. But there was always someone here. Whether it be her parents, or the rest of our friends. Now we are alone, and I think that makes both of us nervous. At least, it makes me nervous.

I walk to the side of the bed I usually sleep on. It's basically my side. Luckily, I came dressed in comfortable clothes. It wouldn't matter. I'll sleep amazing because I'll be sleeping next to her. My dream girl. Damn I need those twenty seconds of courage. Where are there?

I get into the bed and Riley follows suit. "Thank you for staying the night, Lucas."

"I'd do anything for you, Riley."

"Why?" That throws me off guard. I wasn't expecting that.

"Why what?"

"Why would you do anything for me?" I never thought that she would question that, ever.

"You are my best friend, Riley. Yeah there is Zay and Farkle, but you, Riley, I can talk to you about everything and anything. It's my favorite thing in the world." I take a deep breath. I'm feeling something. Is this it? I hear a sigh come from Riley. "Just being around you is my favorite thing in the world." I see a smile the ones that go from ear to ear spread across Riley's face.

I think I'm getting the courage. I need to tell her now before I lose all courage. "Riley, I-"

"Lucas," she cuts me off. "I need to tell you something before my twenty seconds are up." Twenty seconds? "I'm probably going to make a fool out of myself, but right now I don't care. I love you, Lucas. Not like a brother, not like a friend, but real love. I always have. I've felt something for you since the subway, and it's just grown to something stronger. I've been scared to say anything. I can't lose you, Lucas." She takes in a deep breath, "I want to be with you, if you-" I grab her face and press my lips against hers. I can feel fireworks going off. My heart is about to explode and the butterflies in my stomach are going crazy. "Woah," escapes from her lips.

"Riley, I love you too. I've been scared to say anything for the same reason. I need you in my life. I just I couldn't risk telling you, and you not feel the same way. I didn't want to ruin our friendship." She smiles at me, "This isn't how I thought I would ever ask you. I just dreamt about it if I'm being honest." She laughs. I sit up straights and she does the same facing me. "Riley Matthews, will you be my girlfriend?"

"I'd never thought you'd ask. Literally." She kisses me and again I feel the fireworks and everything that comes with it.

We lay down, and she snuggles into my chest. Just like in my dreams, but now it's a reality. I still have one thing on my mind. "Riley?"

"Mhmm."

"What did you mean by your twenty seconds being up?"

She laughs, "Oh that. Zay told me sometimes you just need twenty seconds of an insane amount of courage to do something you never thought you would." I let out a light chuckle. "He told you the same thing, didn't he?" I nod my head. "I think he knew what he was doing."

"Me, too." I agree with her. I kiss her forehead and I see a small smile form on her lips. Her eyes are close. I know she's tired. She never stays up late.

This is all I've ever wanted. Riley in my arms being able to finally call her my girlfriend. I hear her breathing get heavier I know she is finally asleep. I place another kiss on her forehead. I guess my thoughts don't have to stay my thoughts. I got the girl.


End file.
